


Her Sweet Boy

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: I just wanted a fic where Cass tells Tadashi she loves him, I'm a ball of anxiety, Read at Your Own Risk, and normally wouldn't post this in its state, not edited, vent fic, will probably edit tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: She loved him so much, no hads about it. Her heart was destroyed.[Feel free to read, but the author admits this fic is in "meh" condition. It's an unedited vent fic. May be edited as soon as tomorrow.]





	Her Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a ball of anxiety and emotions who should have gone to bed already. I'm finally accepting that angst is my crutch, because I have thee WIPs open right now, and you know what, I want one done.
> 
> This is not edited. I have no idea why I'm posting it in this state. Tomorrow after work, I'll probably edit this into a proper fic, maybe a five times plus one fic. Until then, I hope this gives anyone who bothered clicking on it at least a sliver of enjoyment.

"I'm here now, baby, don't worry," Cass soothed as she hugged her eldest nephew close against her form. "I'm here. It's okay."

Tadashi was beyond words by this point. All that came out of his mouth were ugly sobs and hard, desperate breaths. Ten years old was too young to lose one's parents.

"I'm here," she comforted, burying her nose in his hair. "It's gonna be okay."

Tadashi let out a long moan that might have been an attempt at, "Nooooo!" Cass wasn't entirely sure. She turned her face so her cheek pressed against the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though she had intended for the words to be louder. "I'm here. I'm here, don't worry."

With a high-pitched whine, Tadashi shook his head loose and buried his own face into her chest. Her shirt did little to muffle his sobs.

Cass hugged him tighter.

She wished she could suck all his pain away into her. She was grieving, too, for a beloved sister and a dear friend of a brother-in-law; she was already hurting so much, what was more? Her nephews didn't deserve this. Tadashi and Hiro didn't deserve this kind of pain. She wished she could absorb both of their grief for them so they didn't have to feel it. But Hiro was napping upstairs right now, and Tadashi had just dissolved into a mess down here, so she focused on him for now.

Tadashi blubbered words into her shirt. Cass didn't understand them. Instead of replying, she ran her hands through his hair and over his back. Tadashi melted back into sobs.

She would do anything to take his pain away. Absolutely anything.

It wasn't right that she couldn't.

Why did her sister and brother-in-law have to die? Whose idea in the vast universe had it been? Cass hated whoever it was, even if it was no one, only the way the world was turning. She loved her sister. She loved her brother-in-law. Their sons loved them.

"I love _you,"_ she told Tadashi as her own voice hitched. "I love you so much, Tadashi. I promise - I'll never let you go. I'm right here, whenever you need me." Her vision blurred, but her arms only tightened around him. "I love you, my sweet, little baby. You and Hiro - I love you both, and I'm - I'm here, sweet boy. I'm here. I love you."

Tadashi blubbered more. She thought it was an "I love you" back.

"I love you," she repeated as her own tears prickled over the edge. "I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Tadashi..."

His arms tightened around her, too, but his body loosened in her grip. His sobs began to die down. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against her shirt. His eyes blinked open and shut before shutting entirely. The sobs slowly transformed into battered breathing only.

Cass continued holding him for a long time. Tadashi didn't protest.

_

Eleven years later, she lost him, too, and it was Hiro's turn to be cradled as he sobbed into her shirt, listening to her tell him how it was going to be okay and she loved him.

The universe wasn't fair. Tadashi was her sweet boy, her baby, too, just as much now as he had been his parents'. It wasn't fair in the slightest.

She still loved him with all of her heart. She always would. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. And she told him so every night in her head, just like she did her sister and brother-in-law. Cass loved Tadashi with every fiber of her being, just like she loved Hiro.

Cass remembered when he was born. He had been such a small, red, alien looking baby. Yet he had been so cute with his tufts of black hair, sleepily blinking brown eyes, and dressed in his first outfit of a blue and white striped onesie and matching hat. He was so innocent. Both then, and when he grew up into a wonderful, kind, caring, and genius young man. The universe had had no right to take him, even less than it had his parents.

She would comfort Hiro, do her best to let him know he wasn't alone, but she wouldn't put her pain on him to carry for her. When Cass was alone, she sobbed by herself. She loved him. She loved him so much, no hads about it. Her heart was destroyed. She wanted her other nephew back so badly.

It hurt too much.

-

When Cass passed away fifty-seven years later, one of the first people to greet her with a hug was Tadashi.

"I love you, too," he told her, the first words he said to her. "I love you, too, Aunt Cass."

Cass held him as tight as possible. "I love you."

 


End file.
